Heavy (Team Fortress 2)
Heavy Weapons Guy (or just "Heavy", real first name; Mikhail) is a popular class in the Team Fortress series and is depicted as a hulking brute of a man hailing from Russia and the former USSR - prone to carrying massive weapons such as mini-guns, he is a walking tank of destruction, and when partnered with a Medic, he can be the bane of many. Heavy Weapons Guy is known for insulting opponents and doesn't care who gets in his way - be them men, babies or "tiny baby-men" - they will likely fall to his slow but devastating attacks. The Heavy is the most iconic and the more comical among the characters of the Team Fortress universe. He is even a recurring GMod star. He also has a love for his heavy machine gun, which he has nicknamed "Sasha". It's more likely a case of Heavy seeing his weapon of choice as his pride and joy than a possible case of mental illness. Like all Team Fortress characters, he can be good and/or evil depending on what team you are in. He is voiced by Gary Schwartz, who also voices Demoman and Monoculus. Biography Heavy has been a common character in the TF2 comic series, generally being represented as a big, tough man with a good heart. However his largest appearance yet was in "Team Fortress 2 #3: A Cold Day In Hell, which fleshed out Heavies backstory, revealing Heavy took up his mercenary job to support his family after they escaped from a Siberian gulag in the year 1941. Heavy is also very close to his family, visiting them once a month and protects his mother and three younger sisters from Russian soldiers. Currently in the comic, Heavy, his mother, and three sisters are travelling around the world looking for the Sniper, Medic and Engineer. Received orders from Miss Pauling, Heavy teamed up with Scout as they head to Ayers Rock to investigate. Soon, they learned it's a hidden but now abandoned Australium Gold Mine. Suddenly, the two encountered Saxton Hale and Maggie who were also there looking for the missing Australium. Eventually, the two teamed up to stop Gray Mann. Gallery Images Heavy4.png|RED Heavy Heavy5.jpg|Official Heavy RED avatar. Heavy6.jpg|Official Heavy RED ubered avatar. Heavy7.jpg|Official Heavy BLU ubered avatar. Heavy1.png|Heavy appearing in Team Fortress Comics #3: A Cold Day in Hell. Heavy3.png|Young Heavy. Heavy2.png|Heavy and his three sisters, Yana, Zhanna and Bronislava. BlueHeavy.jpg Sandvich.png|The Heavy's Sandvich. Heavybatman.png|The Heavy wearing the Arkham Cowl, a promotional item for Arkham Knight. Hoovy3D.png|The Heavy wearing the Tough Guy's Toque cosmetic. Pootisbird.png|Heavy wearing the Chicken Kiev cosmetic, also known as Pootis Bird by some players. Heavyandhismom.png|RED Heavy hugging his mother. Heavycrouchingsandvich.png|The Heavy crouching while eating the Sandvich. Heavyjojo.png|The Heavy wearing a Starboard Crusader cosmetic, which is a reference to Jojo's Bizzarre Adventure. Heavyandminigun.png|The Heavy holding Sasha. Heavyfists.png|Heavy's fists. Heavyholdingshotgun.png|A first person view of the Heavy's shot-gun. Heavykazotskykick.png|Heavy doing the Kazotsky Kick/Soldier of Dance Taunt. Heavysandvichbox.png|Heavy eating sandvich with a RED Lunchbox. Heavyeatingchocolate.png|Heavy eating Dalokoh's Bar. Videos Meet the Heavy-0 Meet the Sandwich Trivia *Heavy is voiced by Gary Schwartz, who also voiced Demoman and Monoculus. *The Heavy is currently the only character with two "Meet the Team" videos, one of his own, "Meet the Heavy", and as a practical main character of the video for his lunch, the Sandvich in "Meet the Sandvich". *Heavy can be considered the most iconic TF2 Character in the game and possibly main protagonist. *Heavy is the oldest of the nine mercenaries in the game, appearing to be in his forties or fifties. *Heavy's favorite food is sandviches. *It's been implied that the Heavy shares a close friendship with the Medic, as both the Heavy and Medic don't have a domination quote when they kill each other. The two also have debatably the best combo, as the Medic heals the Heavy, while the Heavy shields the Medic, and that the Heavy is willing to be a human guinea pig so the Medic can try new, untested, and dangerous equipment, even though it's implied that the Heavy is fairly intelligent. *The Heavy's primary weapon is his minigun that he calls "Sasha." His secondary weapon is a shotgun and his melee weapons are his own fists. *Despite his cold appearance, Heavy is very close to his family and cares for them deeply. *Heavy has become a sympathetic villain in the Team Fortress Comic series, only taking his job to support his mother and his three sisters Zhanna, Yana and Bronislava. *Sometimes the Heavy is rumored to be the main protagonist of the game due to being the game's most popular character, but regardless, his more villainous actions still makes him an Anti-Hero and an On & Off Hero/Villain. *Most of his guns always use -a suffix since he has a Slavic personality and this was later confirmed when he named his Guns with suffix -a come from his Nickname and his Sisters last letter in their first names' suffixes. *A common internet meme associated with the Heavy is a phrase he says when players press X then 5. This causes the Heavy to say the phrase "Put Dispenser Here" or more infamously "Pootis Spencer Here". It is often shortened to just "Pootis", a term with no true meaning which is now strongly associated with his character. *Heavy Weapons Guy has a noticeably darker origin and background history compared to the other TF2 mercenaries. This might of been referenced in the videogame Night at the Inventory, in which Heavy tells a sad story about his childhood, void of any humor. Navigation pl:Gruby (Team Fortress 2) Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mercenaries Category:Video Game Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Category:Internet Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Nameless Category:Revived Category:One-Man Army Category:Mascots Category:Mutilators Category:Fighters Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Protective Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Comic Relief Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Military Category:Thugs Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Related to Hero Category:Magic Category:Vengeful Category:Self-Aware Category:Collector of Souls Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Crossover Villains Category:Sadists Category:Barbarian Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Villains Category:In Love Category:Doctors and Scientists